


Chance Encounters

by ZiziTopsider



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Another story curated thanks to doing dishes, Drinking, F/M, I mean, If You Squint - Freeform, Light BDSM, Lots of it, Porn With Plot, Reader Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, The lightest amount of plot, it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiziTopsider/pseuds/ZiziTopsider
Summary: What was supposed to be a boring week turned out to be better than expected.
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Reader
Kudos: 59





	Chance Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I wrote enough Soft Hanzo to last me a life time. Have some Spicy Boi Hanzo.
> 
> Not gonna lie, I'll probably add some more soft boi hours later, but I digress, enjoy the story!

The tinted out car rode around the crowded streets of Hanamura, gliding easily past the slower vehicle. Hanzo loosened his tie, his head leaning lazily back against the seat, watching blurs of people buzz by him as he tried to disentangle his mind from the absolutely boring meeting he just left. It was the final thing he had to do today, and he was glad. If he had to see another sterned faced man pitch an idea on how to get their hands on a small fraction of the Shimada fortune he would probably burst.

As the next leader of the decades old empire, he was duty bound to begin attending meetings and conferences with his father, sometimes in his place. Of course he would never tell him how much he detested these things - no, those things were reserved for late night drives with his brother as they explored those well traveled roads. Today was no different, but thankfully, his secretary cleared his schedule for the rest of the day before he left for his last meeting, making sure that any work that needed to be done was delegated to others who could handle it before it went back on his desk.

Learning that his brother was free, Genji jumped at the chance to extend an invite for a night out for dinner and drinks. Normally, he would ignore them now that his schedule didn’t accommodate his younger brother’s. Nights out with Genji ended in bloody knuckles and torn clothes, the two of them stumbling back into the house as quietly as one could, but eventually their father would catch the two of them. After he gave them a stern scolding, he would smile and send them to bed. 

One for old time’s sake wouldn’t hurt, right?

He stopped by an apartment he rented just in case he couldn’t go home to change into a crisp yellow button up that opened up to show just a peek of his chest, blue dress pants with a black leather belt and black loafers. At his father’s insistence, he cut his normal shoulder length hair to a more mature haircut. Well, it would appear more mature if the wisp of hair in front of his face stayed put. No matter how much gel he threw at it, by the end of the day it was arrogantly framing his face. Watch in hand, he grabbed his wallet from his work pants before locking the apartment up and back into the vehicle.

After a 10 minute drive, he arrived, checking his appearance in a mirror before stepping out of the vehicle. The small lounge nestled in between two apartment buildings was one of the shell companies his family ran. As his eyes adjusted to the low lighting, two hostesses bowed to him and extended their hands to the left, indicating a more private entrance where his brother and lady of the night would be waiting. His mental gymnastics prepared him for the affronting view of an overly dressed and made up woman who’s laugh was a little too pitchy and perfume stronger than the drinks. Instead, the cozy table held his brother and two other people he met days before.

-

One of Sojiro’s foreign business associates was in town and brought their children with them. When the brothers heard about the extra guests, they shied away from the idea of having to babysit people far too young to do anything they liked to do but were surprised to see that the ‘children’ weren’t actually that. The two of you were around their ages, give or take a year or two. You and your brother stood behind your father in matching black suits crisply tailored to fit your body type, trying not to show your lack of interest in the trip. 

Your brother nudged your arm, nodding his head towards the two men behind Sojiro. Glancing at them, a small smile appeared on your face but then soon fell back into uniformed stiffness to greet the eldest Shimada before being introduced to his sons. Genji gave you a playful smirk while Hanzo was careful with his gaze, only regarding you with a nod. Introductions went smooth, but the smiles of relief on everyone’s faces was more than enough. Pleasantries exchanged, the guests were escorted to their private wing to refresh after their travels and eat dinner, but it was the second to last time Hanzo saw either one of you.

Apparently the same couldn’t be said for Genji.

Your brother decided to wear his favorite black button down with gold flowers embroidered on the bottom and matching leather pants with freshly shined mules. You opted for an off the shoulder red dress that fell mid thigh with a slit on one side that was held together with prayers and the world's most delicate gold chains and black platform stilettos. Ever the stylish person, Genji wore a black blazer with a bright green shirt to match his frosted green tips, black jeans and all black sneakers with green soles.

He and your brother joked and laughed about things on their phones, discovering mutual interests in games and fast cars. You’d chime in with an acutely timed laugh here and there, but occupied yourself with your phone instead, only looking up when the sound of creaking hinges and low conversation, alerting you to the latest guest. Hanzo was greeted with excitement from his brother and waved over to a chair at the head of the table. When the two of you went to bow, he held up his hand.

“There is no need to do that. Tonight, you are our guests and will be treated to the best.”

With that, the night began. Plates of appetizers began appearing in front of you with foods that smelled so rich it made your mouth water. Conversation was light, though you did see that Hanzo was more interested in listening than talking, finding that he didn’t add too much to any of the topics that were brought up. Seeing an opportunity to bring him in, you grabbed the menu from the table, scooting your chair closer to his and held it out towards him. It took him a moment to notice, but the sound of your voice broke his chain of thought and brought him back to the present.

“I’m sorry to disturb you, but these drinks are a bit difficult to decide between. What would you suggest for someone who normally goes for smoother choices over tart?”

He took the card from your hand and looked it over, his eye occasionally darting to the way you worried your lip. “Perhaps you would enjoy the _kuusu_. You won’t have to worry about a bite with that.”

Perking up from his conversation, Genji nodded. “Maybe we should order for the table?” Seeming satisfied, Hanzo nodded to a waiter to request the drinks with additional shooters full of juices just in case. Within minutes the platter was set on the table with more appetizers. Genji toasted the table, welcoming his guests to Hanamura and downed his drink in three gulps. You tried your best to hide your shock as another appeared at the table. Seeming encouraged, your brother followed suit.

“I guess my brother found his new best friend for the evening.”

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Hanzo sighed, already sensing a long night ahead of him. “It would seem so.”

-

Three drinks later between the two of them, Genji was on his phone requesting a ride to a club just down the road while Hanzo settled the check. As everyone made their way out to the front, Hanzo offered his arm to you which you took gladly. Most would see it as chivalrous, but this was a well calculated power move that you were advised of and studied for a month before you took this trip. Customs, manners, rankings, ways to address their family and other topics were drilled into your head in between your studies. The one that was stressed the hardest was to not offend your host by refusing anything they offer you, whether it be drinks, food or otherwise.

Once in the car the party continued with Genji passing out more drinks that you’d best describe as alcohol with an afterthought of a mixer. You politely sipped as the charismatic man held everyone in a wild story of how he managed to escape a gun fight with just a torn shirt, quips from his brother chirping in to correct a detail every once in a while.

As he wrapped up his story, the car pulled up in front of a club with music that shook the windows. You were the last to exit the vehicle and you ‘accidentally’ left the strong drink in the cup holder closest to your seat. The driver helped you out of the vehicle, but you weren’t too surprised to see the same extended arm held out for you to take. People in the line that wrapped nearly around the corner peeked their heads around others to see the small group of tastefully dressed people be escorted into the club with guards following close by. A few doors, body scans and a rather steep set of stairs later, everyone arrived at the vip area where Genji’s friends awaited everyone.

Another round of introductions lead to yet another round of drinks. Any hesitation you had to get comfortable amongst them lessened when you noticed your brother enraptured in the group as if he’d known them his whole life. A normally guarded person, he would alert you if something didn’t feel right, but when he sat down his hand lightly tapped the table twice, the signal that the two of you agreed on before you left for the evening. 

You tensed when Hanzo’s hand grazed your shoulder, but your face didn’t reflect it as you spoke with some of the outliers of the other group. When you didn’t shy away he grew a bit bolder, moving his hand completely on the curve while his thumb began stroking the soft skin. Someone yelled from the other side of the table, jumping to their feet and tugging at their friend. After the initial skip of your heart, you soon realized that they just really loved this song and wanted to dance. Genji soon stood with your brother and followed a few others out to the balcony attached to the private section, each with an immaculately dressed woman on their arms.

I guess you didn’t need to worry about him any longer.

What was once a busy table full of people now only sat two. Hanzo’s eyes roamed your exposed skin, following the curve of your knee to your ample thighs that shifted as your foot tapped to the beat. The moment he saw you at the lounge, he knew he had to have you. At the dinner his father hosted the night your family arrived at the suite, he stole glances of your subtle smile and your voice. He must have been lingering too long because your eyes fell to his. You blinked in surprise, but then smiled.

He was smitten then and there.

You sipped the rest of your drink and watched the others from the glass windows and tried to ignore the flutter in your stomach when his hand squeezed your shoulder and slid to the back of your neck, his thumb rubbing slow strokes on the skin. You couldn’t lie to yourself any longer. What you thought was his observant eye the day you met turned out to be him checking you out and that alone had you clenching your thighs together a bit harder. 

Hanzo was a very handsome man, a concept that wasn’t foreign to your mind. His piercing gaze, strong jaw and absolutely _divine_ lips fueled the first night’s throes in the bed. Fingers tucked securely in between your thighs, fantasies of his mouth on your neck, those strong hands on your hips while he drilled into you had you falling apart in minutes. In the morning, you thought that you got it out of your system but when he and his brother joined the two of you for a less formal breakfast, the throb returned and the poker face began.

Well, you thought you had a good poker face, but when the hand on the back of your neck pulled you close and his lips ghosted to the shell of your ear, your eyes fluttered and chest hitched. Mind hazed, it took you a moment to hear his question.“Care to join me with the others?”

“y-Yeah, sure.”

Pulling away, he studied your face and smirked when he saw how pink your cheeks were. “Are you sure? We don’t have to go out there if you aren’t feeling well.”

Stammering, you put the glass down on the table in front of you. “ No no, I’m fine. Just a bit… distracted is all.”

The way you tugged at the bottom your dress and averted your eyes from his didn’t go unnoticed. The hand on your neck slid to your collarbone, fingertips faintly caressing it. “Perhaps you need some fresh air. There’s a private balcony to the outside that’s normally reserved for smoking and more private conversations, but it shouldn’t be occupied right now.”

You knew an opportunity when you saw it. It was a huge gamble, but you were all in. Nodding, you rested your chin on your shoulder, flirtatious eyes on his.“That does sound like a good idea. Will you be joining me?”

“Of course, you are my guest and I want to make sure that you are having a pleasurable experience.”

That ache between your legs downright throbbed in need. Hanzo helped you to your feet, one hand on your lower back while the other shot off a quick text to Genji. You shot one off to your brother as well, then tucked the phone into the purse on your hip. He let you step out first, nodding to one of the guards before following after you. When the door clicked shut, they stood in front of it.

Standing at the balcony with hands splayed on the railing, you let the wind cool off your heated skin, wind whipping through your hair in the night breeze. Hanzo’s hands were on your hips moments later, his lips lowering dangerously close to your ear once more.

“Are you feeling better?”

“Hmm, yes.”

Nipping at your earlobe, he hummed in approval to the way your eyes fluttered shut as he pulled you flush to his chest, hips grinding cautiously against the swell of your ass. “Are you sure? There isn’t anything else that you want?”

Oh, there was. In fact, it was firmly pressing against your ass.

As you rubbed your thighs together, your back arched against the glass panel in front of you, hands gripping the metal banister. His mouth explored the exposed skin in front of him, lips peppering wet kisses down to your shoulder. One hand skimmed along the hem of your dress, the other moving to the front of your thigh. When you didn’t answer, he nipped at your shoulder, bringing you out of your lustful haze. As much as you enjoyed getting lost in the moment, a response was needed.

Against your better mind, the first thing that popped to your head left your lips soon after.

“I want you.”

No sooner that the words left your mouth, you were spun around. With one hand resting on your lower back and the other cradling your chin, he tutted. “Oh? What exactly do you want from me?”

Biting your lip, you hooked your fingers through the belt loops of his pants and leaned heavily against him. His hand drifted to your neck, fingers splayed along the front before squeezing gently. A soft moan left your throat when he applied a bit more pressure. Taking a shaky breath, you slid your hand to the one he had on your neck, encouraging him to press further.

“I want you to use me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

With nothing more to say, his stare intensified while he squeezed your neck harder than before, his smile wide when your eyes closed and hips bucked in response to the pressure. “Do as I say, but let me know if I overstep at any time. I do not wish to cause you undue harm.” When you nodded, he continued, moving his hand from your neck to your chin, hand cradling it while the thumb caressed your bottom lip.

“Suck.”

You obliged gladly, wrapping your glossed lips around his thumb. Your tongue caressed the pad of his thumb while you watched him behind heavy lidded eyes. His other hand left your back to the front of his pants, unbuckling his belt and button in quick succession. Pulling his thumb from your mouth, he took a step back and pointed to the couch where your purse lay.

“Sit with your hands on your thighs, do not move them.”

Doing as you were told, you walked to the couch, moved your bag to the chair close by and waited. The way your legs shook in anticipation made it hard to sit still, something that wasn’t missed by his observant eyes. Standing in front of you, one hand worked on dragging the zipper down while the other carded through your hair. Hanzo eyed you carefully as he took a handful and pulled, only going harder when a soft moan slipped from your lips.

“Look at you, already quivering and I haven’t done anything to you yet.”

When his pants fell down to his thigh, he freed his cock from his underwear and lifted his shirt to his chin, humming in approval and caressing your scalp when you opened your mouth wide with your tongue sticking out. You tried hard to hide your slacked jaw when he stroked himself. It was the perfect width to length ratio, nothing that would leave your insides bruised, but definitely enough to quell the now throbbing ache between your legs.

He rubbed the tip against your tongue, hissing when you dragged along the slit to lap up the bead of precum. Then, rather unceremoniously he pulled your head towards his hips, the warmth of your mouth pulling a groan from deep within him. Guiding you at first, his eyes glued to the way he disappeared in your mouth, hissing when your tongue stroked his shaft. Finally, Hanzo rested both hands on your head, picking up the pace of his thrusts.

Eyes fluttering shut, you struggled to keep your eyes open. Every rock of his hips sent a chill down your spine and rocked your hips in tune, giving you just enough pressure to build up your release. Your chest heaved and your legs shook, but your hands never moved. Your tongue rolled and your lips clamped around his girth, drool dripping down your chin. Your highs clamped firmly together as you felt the little self control you have left slowly slip away. 

The sensation of your mouth on his cock grew to be too much for him to handle. Fearing he would finish far sooner than anticipated, he snatched your head back, the hands on your head leaving you completely as you folded forward, hips grinding haphazardly against the cushion below you and your hands gripping your knees as you rode the spine tingling wave of your surprise orgasm.

Your cries of pleasure were like music to his ears, his hand returning once more to give his shaft a light squeeze. As you calmed down, you looked at him with uncertainty but were soon quelled when you saw the smug smile on his face. He hooked his finger under your chin once more, amusement in his eyes as you caught your breath. 

“What a dirty woman, getting off from being used like a toy. Get on your knees with your back to me.”

Ever the obedient one, you did as you were told and assumed the position. With a firm hand, he pushed you forward while the other pulled your dress to your waist, greedy hands kneading your plump cheeks barely covered in your electric blue g-string. “My my, look at the mess you’ve made, and what a pretty pair of panties. Were you hoping that I would see them?”

Before you could answer, Hanzo pulled them to the side and dragged his finger along your slicked lips to your clit, rubbing agonizingly slow circles around the sensitive nub. Shocks of pleasure ran through you as he sped up, your arms braced against the back of the couch to keep steady. Pulling away, his hands tugged the ruined panties down to your knees before they moved back to your hips. Positioning himself behind you, his tip ground against your clit, pulling a keening whine from your mouth.

“Tell me what you want, woman.”

Looking at him over your shoulder, you smiled sweetly to him. “I want you to fuck me breathless.”

“As you wish.”

It didn’t take long to find your sopping wet entrance, teeth clenched tight as he slid inside. The way your walls fluttered and squeezed against him made him hiss, his eyes closing slow as he glided in with ease. Thighs meeting thighs, Hanzo rubbed your sore hips and praised how well you took him. When he felt you relax, he pulled out of you slowly before quickly slamming back inside. A strangled cry shot out of your mouth as he continued his brutal pace, your mouth hanging open in a silent moan.

The sounds of your moans and the clapping of his hips against your ass echoed through the balcony. Leaning forward, his hands hooked under your arms and lifted you up, your hands holding on to his forearms for support. The new angle gave him access to that bundle of nerves that sent stars to your eyes and ripped pleas from your mouth, begging him not to stop. His hips pressed to yours once more and ground hard before pulling out completely, slumping you forward to the couch.

The world began to spin once more as Hanzo flipped you to your back, one hand holding the back of your thigh while the other positioned you once more. Your eyes were on his and with a quick nod, he slid back in. Leaning back, he wrapped both of his arms around your leg and pistoned into you with an unforgiving pace, winding that ever familiar coil in your stomach right back up.

Hanzo swore under his breath in strained Japanese, his eyes squeezed shut and head tossed back, hair swaying in tune to his thrusts. You clawed at his thighs in a poor effort to ground yourself, the mixture of alcohol and the absolute pleasure made your head fog, cries tumbling from your mouth in broken intervals. The fantasies you had of a moment you thought would never happen didn’t come close to the real thing. No, this was leaps and bounds beyond what your frenzied mind could picture.

Intense eyes watched as the man above you moved your leg to his hips and held yours, his pace becoming sporadic. Throwing your hands on his shoulders, you held on tight as he rocked the two of you closer to climax. He saw the way your brows furrowed and the way your walls constricted around him. You were too good to him, maybe he should be merciful.

Sliding his thumb to your clit, he hilted within you. “Cum for me, _kireina_.”

Your mind blanked and your eyes squeezed shut as he fucked you over the peak to a toe curling, mind shattering orgasm. If he thought your grip on him was tight before, this was something new. The way your walls milked him made him shake, swears spilling out between clenched teeth as he pulled out of your warmth, spilling himself onto your stomach.

As you caught your breath, Hanzo tucked himself back into his underwear and grabbed his pants, walking over to the small cabinet where your purse sat. You threw your arms over your eyes as he wiped you clean as best as he could and pulled your dress back down. When you sat up in search of your shoes, he smoothed out his shirt and buttoned his pants and belt.

He watched as you averted your eyes away from his, opting instead to fuss with your dress and wad your panties into your bag. Snapping your purse closed, you nearly lept out of your skin when he appeared in front of you. Mindful to your hesitation, he raised his hands slowly towards your face. When you didn’t pull away, he leaned in to kiss you deeply which you reciprocated in earnest. After a few blissful moments, he pulled away, thumb stroking your cheek.

“Thank you for sharing yourself with me. I did not expect this to happen, but I am blessed to have been given such a gift.”

“You’re welcome. I was worried that you would turn cold once you got what you wanted from me.”

With a snort, he kissed your nose. “Of course not. I wish that we had longer together, but that just means that I have to enjoy your company for the remainder of your trip.”

Laughing, you tucked that unruly whisp of hair out of his face behind his ear, cupping your hand on his cheek. “Oh? What do you suggest we do for the rest of this week?”

Pulling you in for another kiss, he nibbled on your bottom lip while his hands rubbed small circles on your back. “We can always leave the others behind and go back to the estates. Our brothers will be at this until the early hours of the morning, which will give me ample time to explore every inch of your beautiful body after soaking in a well earned bath. Is that to your liking, _kireina_?”

After another tender kiss, you pulled away smiling from ear to ear. A night full of toe curling passion with one of the most beautiful men you’ve met? It didn’t take you long to reply.

“I think I’d like that.”


End file.
